Aburrimiento
by Eren.Jeaguer
Summary: El aburrimiento & Hinata no son una buena combinación, pueden llevarla a decir sus más oscuros deseos. Sakura se mordió el labio, una, dos tres veces y esas acciones no pasaban desapercibidas por la de cabellos negros.-Sakura…-La llamó.-¿Qué?-Deja de morderte los labios…me das tentación. SakuHina:'3


_Los Personajes Utilizados en esta "Trama" son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto._

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este one-shot contiene Yuri-Lesbianismo- si no te agrada este tipo de contenido no lo leas._

* * *

**Aburrimiento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**l doloroso frío azotaba en sus rostros de una forma dolorosa, claro en aquella época del año era muy obvio. Se encontraban fuera de las puertas del **"Konoha Gauken Den" **el frío les calaba en los huesos.

**-H**inata… ¿Qué se supone que esperas?-Preguntó Sakura cubriéndose lo más que podía con su ligero suéter.

**-E**-Espero a Neji-onii-san-La chica tímida miraba a todos lados en busca de su castaño primo. Eran las únicas chicas fuera de la escuela al ser salida todo mundo se había ido dejándolas solas.

**-H**inata… ¡¿No se suponía que hoy te quedarías en mi casa!?-Le reclamó la Uzumaki ofendida.

**-¡L**o siento, Lo siento tanto Sakura-chan!-Hinata daba más de mil y un excusas para que la peli rosa no se enfadara.

**-Y**a, ya Hinata, ¿Por qué te disculpas?-La Hyuga estaba levemente sonrojada, pero, al parecer Haruno aun no se había dado cuenta de su descuido.

**-N**eji-onii-san no vendrá…-Sakura ante lo mencionado por la de ojos perlas se congelo.

**-¿N**o vendrá?-Hinata negó varias veces con su cabeza. –Ya…Hinata…Me estoy congelando aquí esperando a Neji… ¡¿Y me sales con que no vendrá?!-Grito Sakura frustrada mientras caminaba hacía su casa seguida de su mejor amiga.

**-L**o siento Sakura-chan…

_**S~A~K~U~H~I~N~A **_

**-¡L**le-llegamos!-Se escucho por la residencia Uzumaki.

**-B**ienvenida cariño-Dijo una voz proveniente de la cocina.

**-B**u-Buenas Tardes Señora Uzumaki-Hinata entro saludando a la mujer pelirroja con un bebé en brazos.

**-O**h, Hinata ¡Que sorpresa!

**-¿S**orpresa? Te dije que Hinata se quedaría hoy en casa-Le recordó Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**-…** ¡Me habías dicho que venía mañana!

**-N**o yo dije; Mamá, Hinata se quedará en casa el jueves, puesto que el viernes no tenemos clases-Imitando la acción que hizo el día anterior. La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando pasar a un pequeño de no más de 8 años, rubio con ojos azules.

**-M**ami, dice Mikoto-san que ya puedes ir, ¡Hola Hinata!-Dijo el pequeño Naruto.

**-H**ola Naruto-kun-La pelinegra lo saludo con voz dulce.

**-B**ueno iré a cortarme el cabello, cuida de Gaara-La pelirroja le pasó al pequeño pelirrojo que miraba todo con una sonrisa.

**-¡O**kay~!

**D**espués del ameno rato que pasaron jugando con el pequeño Gaara llegó Kushina arrebatándole al pelirrojo de las manos a Sakura. -¿No piensan cambiarse?-Les preguntó la mujer mayor señalando sus uniformes.

**A**l rato de cambiarse las dos adolescentes bajaron para cenar. La cena se fue rápido entre platicas con los padres de Sakura, jugueteos de Naruto & algunos regaños de Kushina.

* * *

_**S~A~K~U~H~I~N~A**_

* * *

**-B**ien, Sakura ¿Puedes cuidar de Naruto y Gaara?-Preguntó Minato tomando su chaqueta.

**-E**h? Si claro ¿A dónde van?-Cuestiono Sakura tomando al pelirrojo.

**-I**remos a ver a tu tía Tsunade-Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda.

**-¡S**i, al parecer la vieja volvió a el vicio del sake'dattebane!-Interrumpió chillante Kushina levantando el puño.

**-…-**Sakura levanto la mano y la sacudió en señal de despedida mientras con la otra empujaba a Hinata hacía las escaleras.

* * *

_**S~A~K~U~H~I~N~A**_

* * *

**E**l dúo de adolescentes junto con ambos rubio y pelirrojo estaban acostados en la cama de la peli rosa, el más pequeño lloraba y se movía cada que podía buscando una posición cómoda.

**-G**aara… ¿Quieres dormirte de una vez?-Pregunto la peli rosa ya fastidiada como si el niño le fuera a responder.

**-S**akura…No sé si te has dado cuenta…Pero Gaara es un bebé-Sakura enmarco un ceja en señal de "¿Enserio?"-Si te lo juro… -El menor de los Uzumakis volvió a llorar.

**-¡E**s el colmo Gaara Uzumaki!-A gritos Sakura lo acostó en su regazo pero el pequeño seguía combatiendo con ella, a arañazos, gritos, manotazos, además que se removía más.

**S**akura por fin se canso de pelear con el pequeño y fue hasta el cuarto de sus padres, lo acostó en su cuna y el empezó a llorar _Otra vez_. Hasta que Sakura cayó en cuenta de que Gaara no dormiría hasta que lo arrullara como se debía.

**-**_**N**__o puedo creer que esté haciendo esto-_Apago todas las luces quedando en completa obscuridad.

**-**_**P**impón es un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón, se lava las manitas con agua y con jabón_-Comenzó a cantar con una voz dulce y tierna- _se des enreda el pelo con peine de marfil y aunque se dé estirones no llora ni hace así_ –Prosiguió haciendo lo que decía la canción- _cuando come la sopa no ensucia el delantal, pues come con cuidado parece un colegial, apenas las estrellas comienzan a brillar pimpón se va a la cama y se acuesta a dormir pimpón dame la mano con un fuerte apretón que quiero ser tu amigo pimpón pimpón pimpón pim-pon._

**A**l terminar Gaara estaba tendido en la cuna con una con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, eso le dio entender a Sakura, que por fin su hermanito se había rendido.

**S**akura volvió al cuarto con una mirada de fastidio y vio como su mejor amiga y su hermano pequeño se abrazaban aterrados, levanto la ceja y dijo-¿Qué se supone que tienen?-Ambos se soltaron.

**-D**a un poco de miedo que todo este en silencio, completamente obscuro y de repente alguien empiece a cantar pimpón-Esta vez hablo Hinata un poco espantada, Sakura rió por lo bajo mientras se abría espacio detrás de la oji-perla.

_**S~A~K~U~H~I~N~A **_

**-H**inata…Estoy aburrida.

**-E**so es lo que pasa cuando no hay Internet en casa-Le aseguro Hinata lamentándose.

**-L**o sé…-Sakura se mordió el labio, una, dos tres veces y esas acciones no pasaban desapercibidas por la de cabellos negros.

**-S**akura…-La llamó.

**-¿Q**ué?

**-D**eja de morderte los labios…me das tentación-Le advirtió Hyuga sonrojada, pero, gracias a que las luces estaban apagadas Sakura no lo noto.

**-H**ahaha…Te conozco Hinata, no eres capaz de hacerlo-Se burlo la peli rosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior provocativamente.

**-T**-Te lo advierto Sakura…

**-C**laro…Como declarártele a Kiba-Hinata subió una ceja y en el primer descuido de la peli rosa roso sus dientes con sus labios-¿Qué fue eso?-Le preguntó Sakura por el rose

**-T**e lo dije-Dijo mientras soltaba otra mordida.

**S**akura sonrió malévolamente-Hinata no serás capaz de morderme, soy Sakura ¿recuerdas?-Mientras tanto la Hyuga seguía en sus intentos por morder el labio de la chica. Hasta que lo logro. Fue una mordida sutil, nada dolorosa y la oji-perla se burlo de la peli rosa.-Es lo único que lograras-Dijo indignada, para después, sentir la segunda mordida un poco más fuerte.

**-B**ien se acabó yo también juego-Ambas a carcajadas empezaron ese pequeño e _inocente juego_.

**-¡O**ye eso dolió!-Se quejo Hinata después de haber sido mordida por Sakura.

**-T**e dije que cuando yo hago las cosas las hago demasiado fuertes-Se burlo de la más pequeña.

**-Y**o no te mordí tan fuerte-Hizo un ligero puchero pero siguió combatiendo contra su _mejor amiga. _

**E**n un momento dado, no supieron cuando pasó Sakura se posiciono sobre Hinata queriendo ganarle, en un intento desesperado por no alcanzar los labios de la peli rosada, la pelinegra la posiciono debajo de ella, hasta que cayó en cuanta de lo que estaban haciendo…Hinata y Sakura se veían directamente a los ojos esperando que alguna hiciera algo para seguir o terminar con aquel juego, la más pequeña desvió la mirada por unos segundos, para después reencontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sakura.

**P**ara ambas aquello era algo, excitante, nuevo y sin duda les gustaba, pero, que pasaría después de eso…Hinata sentía miedo y no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura nunca lo sabía, había veces que podía adivinarlo y en otras ocasiones la Uzumaki era tan impredecible como predecible. Sin intenciones de quitarse encima de Sakura siguió buscando algún gesto en su cara…_Nada._ Para cuando acordó Sakura inicio un beso y ella lo correspondía, sus labios chocaban entre ellos queriendo cada vez más.

**A**sí como bajo Sakura volvió a estar encima de Hinata, mientras esta aferraba sus manos a su trasero, los besos se hicieron caricias y estas caricias les gustaban…Demasiado. Pararon un momento ya que Sakura podía escuchar y ver por debajo de la puerta que sus padres habían llegado. Pasaron unos minutos, minutos que a Hinata le parecieron eternos hasta que los padres de Sakura hubieran apagado todo nueva mente y fueran a su habitación cerrando la puerta de esta. Fue entonces cuando volvieron a la sesión de besos y caricias que Sakura paro de nuevo.

**-E**sto es tan… ¿Cuántos no quisieran mi lugar?-Pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

**-N**o sé…No es como si hubieran muchos chicos interesados en mi…

**-¡P**or dios Hina! Mírate eres la mujer perfecta…todos están locos por ti-Susurro esto último.

**-Pff**…Sakura, algunos también quisieran mi lugar…-Dijo esta vez Hinata dándole un veloz beso. –Esto es divertido, ¿Sakura, que pasara después de esto?

**S**akura sonrió con ternura-Solo lo que nosotras queramos que pase…

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Soy otra vez yo -.w-. ¡Ando muy demasiado creativa estos días! Me di cuenta de que amo escribir sobre esta pareja…Me identifico con ellas .w. no me pregunten cómo. En fin ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Merezco aplausos o tomates? Manden un review si les gusto, si no también ¡Quiero leer su opinión! Para esta humilde & horrible escritora es muy importante su opinión:'3 **

**Sin más que decir Hori~ se retira (?**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
